


We Were in an Accident

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Youtuber AU, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: After a car accident leaves them bruised and battered, Keith and Lance are forced to put things into perspective. For Keith, it brings up old memories. For Lance, it reinforces how precious the life he has is and that he has to stop planning the next step in their life together and just do.





	We Were in an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this almost immediately after I posted the last part, mainly because the amount of typed out screaming was very encouraging. I finished it so quickly because I'm back on bed rest for a few days because I injured myself. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Pain was shooting up his side. His eyes couldn’t focus. He wanted to sleep.

A light shined in his eyes, causing him to wince. Keith put his hands up to try and cover them. A flashlight. Someone was shining a flashlight in his eyes.

“Hello? Keith?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Roy. I’m a paramedic.”

“Where’s my boyfriend?”

“He’s right beside you.”

“I want to sleep.”

“You gotta stay with me, okay? Lance, I need you to keep his attention. Can you do that?”

“Yes. Baby?”

Keith blinked slowly and looked over at his boyfriend. Lance’s hair was a mess and his eyes were wide. Keith moved to try and be closer, but the pain held him back. He hissed and Lance squeezed his hand. “Hurts….” Keith whined.

“I know, baby. They’re going to help us, okay?” Lance was staring at him with so much concern. Keith nodded, pushing through the pain so he could rest his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Keith breathed.

“No, but that’s okay. We’re still here, and that’s what matters.”

* * *

“Lance, what happened?! Are you okay? What about Keith?”

“Mom, I’m okay. I promise I’m fine. It was just a little accident-”

“No accident is little!”

“-Keith and I are both pretty banged up, but we’re going to be okay.”

“When I got the call that you were hurt, both of you… honey, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m going to come over tonight, okay? Let me know when you’re home and I will be there immediately with your favorite soup.”

“Thanks. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, honey. And Keith as well.”

* * *

“Keith?”

“Hi mama.”

“Oh my god, how are you? Shiro called me and told me what happened. My heart felt like it was going to stop.”

“I’m… in pain. I’m not going to lie. Everything hurts. And I’m a little afraid Lance is covering up his pain for my benefit.”

“Can I come over and see you both? I need to see you.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when we’re home. Lance’s mom is coming over as well.”

“Good. I’ll bring some food and we can have a nice night. I love you.”

“Love you too, mama.”

* * *

**smolgenius:** guys, seriously, if you need anything, please let me know.

**hunkaburninlove:** I second that.

**coranic:** third! i’m extremely worried.

**dadfriend:** hey guys, i’m with them right now. we’re having an impromptu family gathering at the moment. allura is also here.

**dadfriend:** I told them what you said and they said thanks and they’ll let you know if they need anhything.

**dadfriend:** right now they’re just tired and sore and they just want to rest.

**hunkaburninlove:** as they should. tell them i’m gonna bring them dinner tomorrow night so they don’t have to worry about it!

**smolgenius:** do I have permission to avenge them?

**coranic:** what did you have in mind, number five?

**dadfriend:** i’m gonna stop you right there. no avenging. besides, the ass was already arrested.

**smolgenius:** I hope he burns.

**hunkaburninlove:** okay eliza

**smolgenius:** how dare you make a hamilton reference when keith is not here to appreciate it.

**dadfriend:** oh he saw it. he screenshotted it.

**dadfriend:** i’m gonna go though guys. they’ll update you all later.

**hunkaburninlove:** I LOVE YOU BOTH!

**smolgenius:** seconded.

**coranic:** THIRDED!

**modernlancelot:** we love you too  <3

**kogane:** seconded.

* * *

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

No new video this week. Lance is gonna post one explaining why.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

We’re okay guys, we haven’t broken up again. Just something kinda scary happened. We’ll update you soon.

* * *

Lance just set up his vlogging camera, not wanting to bother with the big set up at the moment. He was in far too much pain. He sat down on the couch beside Keith, who leaned against him gingerly, his eyes half closed, his breathing a little heavy with oncoming sleep.

“Hey guys, Lance and Keith here. Well, Lance here, Keith is a little out of it as you can see. Pain pills are making him a little droopy. Say hi baby,” Lance said, looking over at his boyfriend. Keith waved a little, pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder. Lance kissed his head. “So anyways, this is a little update in regards to our tweets. So a couple days ago, we were in a car accident. Don’t freak out, it’s fine. Well, it’s not fine, but yeah. We were actually in a taxi on our way home. Usually we take an Uber or Lyft, but there was a taxi readily available and we were both pretty tired from the day and we just wanted to get home. Anyways, there was a drunk driver, and he hit the car we were in pretty hard. But the thing is, we’re pretty lucky. No one died and the guy was arrested. And we don’t have any really serious injuries we’re just pretty banged up and bruised and sore. Our driver is okay as well, her airbag protected her. She was the one that actually called 911.”

Keith looked over at the camera and then up at Lance. “The car hit the passenger’s side door, no one was in that seat. But I was in the passenger side backseat, so I definitely felt a lot of the impact,” he explained, his voice heavy.

“Yeah, Keith’s side is like one giant bruise. You wanna show them, babe?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, sitting up so that Lance could very gently peel his shirt up to show the massive bruise covering the side of his ribcage and down into his pants. Keith did his best to not visibly wince, but he did let out a small pained whine. “I really hate seeing you like this,” Lance commented. Keith gave him a soft smile.

“I know, baby,” he responded as Lance pulled his shirt back down. Lance then pulled down the neck of his own shirt to show the bruising across his chest where the seat belt had dug into his skin. Keith leaned back against Lance, feeling the fatigue kicking back in.

“Guys, if you take anything away from this, it should be that life is scary and fragile and you have to live every moment to it’s fullest. Also, always wear your seat belt! Things would be very different for us if we hadn’t been wearing ours. We might not even be here if it weren’t for them,” Lance explained. Keith just nodded. “Now, I know this isn’t a very long video, but we’re just very tired and in pain, and we didn’t want to leave you all in the dark for too long. Just be patient for us while we heal, and we’ll update you all as soon as possible.”

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

when will people finally understand how fucking dangerous it is to get behind the wheel drunk??? like how are people still so stupid?

**Ava <3 **@klancearegay

They were probably so scared. They don’t deserve that. I hope they feel better soon.

**Elise** @_klance

@lancemcclain @kogane From myself and the entire fandom: take your time, boys. Get better, heal. We’re all wishing you well.

* * *

Lance watched Keith struggle to pull his shirt off, his teeth grit together as slowly pulled the fabric up his body. It had been about a week since the accident, but the pain persisted. It had been a very slow week. “ _Lance,_ ” Keith whined, looking over at him. Lance walked over and helped him remove the shirt. Keith gave him a grateful smile and Lance took the opportunity to look at his bruises.

They still looked so bad, and they extended over more of Keith’s skin than they did of Lance’s, just because of where Keith had been sitting.

He barely brushed his fingertips over Keith’s side and the other man hissed in pain. Lance gave him an apologetic kiss. “Sorry baby,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“S’okay,” Keith breathed. “I think I’m gonna take a nap if that’s alright.”

“Of course, my love. Do you want anything special for dinner? I can get it ready while you’re sleeping.”

“Maybe we can just get Chinese?”

“Steamed dumplings?”

“You know me too well.”

Lance kissed Keith again before Keith climbed into their bed. Red and Blue immediately jumped up on the bed. Blue pushed her way under the blankets with Keith while Red laid beside Keith’s head, rubbing her head against his temple and occasionally licking his hair. She was very concerned about her Daddy. Both of the cats were concerned about both of them it seemed.

It didn’t take Keith long to fall asleep, and Lance watched him for a few moments, just making sure he wasn’t feeling clearly uncomfortable or anything. But when it seemed that Keith was in as peaceful a sleep as he could be, Lance left the room, trusting the babies to take care of his love.

* * *

The sound of crunching metal. Pain blossoming across his body. The desperate cry of a woman long past.

Keith sat up so suddenly, his entire body screaming from the movement. He let out a sob, realizing very quickly that he’d been crying in his sleep. Red meowed beside him and rubbed her head against his arm, trying to comfort him. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her gently.

Lance ran into the room. “Babe?” Keith looked up, his eyes red rimmed. Lance rushed over to the bed and climbed on, sitting in front of him. “Keith?”

“Nightmare,” Keith responded, looking back down. “My parents.” He’d been having the nightmares again since the accident. It had been years since they last happened, since he was a kid. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the similar situation had triggered the bad memories that he’d buried down so deep.

“Oh babe….” Lance cupped his face gently and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I didn’t even think about that. They died in a car accident, didn’t they?” Keith nodded.

“I was in the backseat. The airbag saved me, though it did leave me pretty beat up because I was so small. My mom’s malfunctioned. The car hit my dad’s side straight on. He died on impact.”

“Baby.” Keith ran his hands into his hair and gripped on. Lance rubbed his hands over Keith’s, trying to calm him. “Keith, please look at me.” He felt so weak and he hated it. He wished Lance didn’t have to see him like this. Lance pulled his hands away from his hair and intertwined their fingers. “Hey. What did I say before?”

“We’re okay.”

“Yes. We’re okay.”

“I don’t feel okay, Lance.”

Lance pulled him into a gentle hug. “I know. I don’t either. But we’re gonna get there, okay? You and me. Because nothing is going to stop us from living our lives to the fullest extent. Together.” He kissed the side of Keith’s head. “How about you take a bath? I know you hate them, but the warm water will feel good.”

“I don’t hate them. I just don’t care for them.” Keith sighed. “But you’re right. It’ll help.” Lance stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Keith kissed back, smiling slightly against his lips. “Did dinner come?” Lance nodded. “Did you eat already?” Lance shook his head. “Wanna eat it in the bathroom with me?” Lance smiled and nodded.

“I would love nothing more.”

* * *

Lance laid there staring at the ceiling as Keith slept beside him later that night. He seemed to be sleeping better than he had earlier, which was one small relief in Lance’s opinion. It was hard to feel a lot of relief these days, so he’d take it where he could.

After everything that had gone down, life was suddenly so different in his eyes. He was kind of forced to put everything into perspective, and think about how everything could end within an instant. He thought about all the things he hadn’t done yet. He was closer to thirty now than he was twenty. He wanted to travel the world, more than just the country. He wanted to buy a house with Keith that they could settle down in permanently. He’d been saying for a while how much he wanted to marry Keith, but he hadn’t even proposed yet.

And he’d been planning a big proposal to Keith. A huge one. A viral one, naturally. There was a song and dance number. If Keith wasn’t blushing and covering his face by the end, Lance would count it as a loss (but still a win as long as Keith said yes).

But now those plans seemed so wrong. Absolutely wrong. Lance was such a big, loud person, but Keith was the opposite. It was why they worked so well together in Lance’s opinion. And while he knew Keith would still go along with a big proposal, after everything that had happened recently Lance knew in his heart it wouldn’t be right. He could’ve lost Keith. He looked over at his boyfriend and it’s all he can think, that he could’ve lost him for good. Tears came to his eyes at the thought.

Lance turned onto his side and gently touched Keith’s shoulder. “Keith? Baby?” he whispered. Keith whined a little and opened his eyes, his gaze sleepy. Lance could tell wasn’t mad though.  
“What is it? Can it wait till morning, babe?” he asked. Lance quickly wiped his eyes.

“I mean, yeah it can, but I just really need to talk to you right now,” Lance responded. Keith nodded and turned carefully onto his back since he couldn’t lay on his injured side. He winced slightly and Lance touched his face. Keith leaned into the touch, smiling a little. Lance stroked his thumb over Keith’s cheek. “Do you have any idea how important you are to me?” he whispered. Keith blushed and turned his head so he could kiss Lance’s palm.

“I have a bit of an idea.”

Tears came to Lance’s eyes again and he didn’t bother to stop them. “Keith, I don’t know what I would do without you. Actually, I do, I experienced not having you, and it was the absolute worst. You are my world. I know that’s cheesy as shit, but it’s true. I am so in love with you.” Tears welled up in Keith’s eyes. Lance couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the tears away before he continued. “When I met you Keith, I knew right away that there was something between us. We just had it, you know? This insane chemistry that everyone saw. After that first meeting, I just wanted to be near you all the time. So I invited you to be in my videos and hang out, started competitions with you, and just spent so much time making sure that what I felt was real. And boy was it.”

“Yeah, it definitely was,” Keith agreed, reaching out to wipe the tears from Lance’s eyes.

“You’re so amazing, Keith. So amazing and talented. You deserve all the attention in the world, but even after everything you still don’t think you do. You always think everyone is better than you. And you didn’t even start making videos for anyone other than your family. Like, you didn’t want fame. You didn’t want any of that. You just wanted to let your brother know you were okay. You just wanted to make your mom smile. You’re… you’re beautiful and perfect and I feel so lucky that I get to be the one that you love, that _gets_ to love you.”

“Lance….” Keith’s voice cracked and Lance couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again, this one more tender than the previous. When he pulled away, he turned to reach into his bedside table drawer, all the way at the back, where a little ring box sat. He pulled it out and turned back to Keith, smiling as the recognition of what it was filled his lover’s eyes.

“Keith, I had all these plans for how I was going to this, but thinking about all of those plans now… they don’t seem right anymore. Even though we share so much with the world, all of our most important moments always happen just between us, and I think that’s the way it should stay. This is how it should happen. This is how our story should progress.” Lance opened the ring box. Sitting inside was just a simple platinum band with a small design surrounding the circumference. Lance had the ring since before they even got back together. He’d seen it in the window of a store while out with Hunk and Pidge, and thought it was beautiful in it’s simplicity. He’d bought it on the spot, even though he’d known how irrational that was. He definitely wasn’t regretting it now. He looked up into Keith’s eyes. “Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

The little sob that Keith let out made Lance’s heart stutter, but then Keith was nodding. “Yes. Yes! I will marry you, Lance. I love you so much.” The grin that broke out on Lance’s face easily could’ve rivaled the sun. He pressed a passionate kiss to his _fiance’s_ lips, and then slid the ring onto his finger. Keith stared at it, awe on his face. “Fuck, I’m going to make you cry so much when I propose to you.” Lance laughed.

“Baby, you don’t have to propose to me.”

“Oh yes I do. You need a ring too. And when I propose, you’re gonna cry a hundred times harder, McClain.”

“Jesus, I cannot wait to be your husband.”

* * *

Keith didn’t post to his Instagram often. He wasn’t the social media butterfly in the same way that his fiance (he would never tire of that) was. It was all but dead before Lance came into his life. And honestly, lately the pictures were mostly of the cats because he couldn’t help himself.

But after the night they had, he had to update it. He and Lance had decided to go out to celebrate their engagement, as well as to just have an excuse to leave their home for a while. They went to a little restaurant near their apartment. Lance was the one who suggested they take a picture.

Keith handed over his phone. He set his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his closed left fist, the ring very clear and visible in the photo. He was smiling. Lance took the photo, then handed the phone back to Keith so he could edit it. He slapped on a filter and added the caption “Pushing forward. Photo cred @lancemcclain.”

It was easily the most liked photo he had. And Lance still got his viral proposal, just not in the way he had originally anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask any questions about this AU or just talk Klance with me, feel free to check me out on my [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com).


End file.
